Fly away little butterfly
by Annabell23
Summary: 15 years ago the school successfully made Maximum Ride and her flock. So, the school thought if bird hybrids could survive, then other creatures with wings could survive too, right? Well the only problem was... They were right.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know I am in the middle of my other story but I for some reason came up with this story so I really wanted to post it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride. Only the plot and characters.**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Fly away little butterfly<p>

Chapter one

* * *

><p>Butterflies.<p>

They are the most beautiful creatures in the world. They are my favorite animals. Not many people like bugs, most people like dogs or cats. But I am unique for I am not normal.

I am a butterfly.

You probably don't understand do you? Well I'm part butterfly, a Ulysses butterfly to be exact. I am 90% human and 10% butterfly. The 10% butterfly gave me wings, antennas, and flight. All the rest of me is normal human.

It's pretty cool, yes. But how I got like this? It is terrible and I hope no one ever goes through it. This is my story, starting with the school.

Line

I have been in the school for fifteen years. The school is where scientists experiment on children by giving them animal DNA. Trust me, I have seen it all. Fish hybrids, wolf hybrids, snake hybrid, and the list goes on. The white coats, the evil scientists who experiment on the children, told me there have only been three successful hybrid types; bird, wolf, and butterfly.

The wolf hybrids are called "erasers". Erasers work for the white coats. They do jobs such as kill, scare, hunt, and chase experiments. They like to call us weak fairies.

As for the bird hybrids, I heard there were six of them and they broke out of the school a few years back. But otherwise I know nothing about them.

As for the butterfly hybrids, including me there are four of us.

Lilly, the youngest one at eight, is part Monarch. She has pure orange hair that is a little longer than shoulder length. Her short antennas usually sat straight up. Her wings are orange with black stripes and small white dots in the corner, just as a normal monarch butterfly has.

Then there is Kailen, who is twelve years old. He is part two-tailed swallowtail. He has bright blonde hair and shining blue eyes. His antennas are quite short. Kailen's wings match those of a two-tailed swallowtail. Curved yellow wings, with two tails on each wing's end. His wings also have tiger like stripes at the top and small blue dots at the bottom near the tails.

Drake is the same age as me which is fifteen. He is part common buckeye. You know the cool ones with the eyes on their wings? Drake his brown-orange hair and plain brown eyes. His antennas stick straight up in an acute angle. I cannot even begin to describe his wings. They are the most unique of all of us. He has plain brown wings that match his eyes. Two orange stripes followed by a white stripe and two eyes, one very small and one small one, decorate his top wings. His lower wings have two eyes, one very small and one quite large. The eyes are a shade of purple turning to a shade of black.

Then there is me, my name is Faylinn, or Fay for short. I have dark black hair with a streak of turquoise on the side. I have particularly long antennas they stick up at an angle, but I move them around a lot when I am bored. My wings are blue with black around the edge. I have one black tail on each of my wings at the bottom.

This is my kaleidoscope.*

And you caught us on a very special day! No it's not one of our birthdays.

Today is the day we are going to break out of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry it is this short. I really wanted this uploaded today because this is the only time I have to do so.<strong>

***Kaleidoscope- This is what you call a group of butterflies. Like Max calls it her flock.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. and I promise I will make the next chapter longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys I'm back! **

**Pete: Oh brother..**

**Me: That's Pete. He is an invisible unicorn. **

**Pete: Yep!**

**Me: Anyways thank you to those who reviewed and subscribed! It means a lot to me.**

**Pete: She isn't joking. She squeals every time someone reviews her stories...**

**Me: Your a meany! Disclaimer time! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAX RIDE! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS THAT I CREATED.**

**Me: hehe I wrote that with caps lock!**

**Pete: ...**

**Me: ^^**

* * *

><p>Fly away little Butterfly<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Fay POV<p>

I sat in my doggie cage waiting for time to move faster. You see our plan was for me to punch the white coat that opens my cage to feed us. Then I would be able to get out of the cage and free the others, and then we would run till we found a window, jump, and fly away.

So here we sat waiting for our plan to be put into action.

The clock slowly ticking seemed to go slower with each tick.

I stared at the clock for about thirty seconds until I grasped my antennas and gave them a hard yank. Like someone pulling out their hair, I pull at my antennas. I am not a very patient person, if you didn't already notice.

Finally the door creaked open and we all glanced up at the door. A white coat peered around the door and walked in holding four bowls of food. You can't really call it food because it's worse than school cafeteria food. Which is saying a lot about the school.

The white coat walked over to my cage and started opening the latch.

This white coat was the same white coat, Angela or something, who always gave us food. Same long brown hair, same brown eyes, same freckles, and the same little smirk when she tossed us our mush. I almost feel bad for what is coming up...

I hope you caught my sarcasm there, because I am eager to punch her in the face and knock her out.

Angela opened my cage and stuck the mush in, smirking.

I socked her right in her nose.

"Who's laughing now?" I said smirking as I scrambled out of my cage.

Angela raced over to the door to pull the emergency alarm.

I cursed under my breath "I forgot about that alarm"

By the time I got over there it was too late, she already pulled it.

I raced over to Lilly's cage and unlatched it.

Lilly then got out and ran to Kailen's cage, while I opened Drake's cage.

Once everyone was out, "guys we have less than a minute before Erasers are gonna come in! Now MOVE!" I ran to the door, but Angela tried to block it.

"Move it Angela!" I brought up my left leg and kicked her knocking her to the side.

My kaleidoscope raced down the hall as the alarm kept on blaring loudly.

I groaned as I heard heavy footsteps coming close to us.

We still could not find a window.

"Jeez don't people put windows in buildings anymore?" Drake yelled over the alarm.

I nodded my head and slid around a corner. My eyes widen as I saw a group of erasers charging to us.

"Other way!" I yelled and turned to run.

"There is a window up ahead!" Kailen pointed.

I quickened my pace so I could get to the window to open it.

"They are gaining on us!" Lilly yelled.

"Okay guys just run through the window!" I told them.

"But it is closed!" Lilly shouted back.

"Doesn't matter" I yelled running straight into the window shattering it into a million pieces.

Blood ran down my face as I opened up my wings and pulled up.

I glanced behind me to see Lilly and Drake doing the same.

Kailen just got to the window when everything started moving in slow motion.

An eraser came up behind Kailen and pulled him back in right when he had jumped out.

I screamed and raced back to the window.

A white coat walked up to the eraser that was holding Kailen tight as he struggled to get loose.

The white coat reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

The white coat turned away from me to Kailen. My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do.

Time passed by slower than slow motion.

I heard the gun fire and heard an impact. Then I saw Kailen drop to the floor.

"NO!" I screamed. My anger boiled over as I raced to the white coat that shot Kailen.

But Drake and Lilly got to me first and held me back.

I kicked and screamed trying to get them to let me go. All I cared about was my Kail who was dead on the ground. He never even got a shot at being free. He never got to see the world. He never got to live. All these thoughts swarmed my head.

Tears streamed down my face as Drake and Lilly dragged me away.

I couldn't stop looking at that white coat. He had his mouth turned into a perfect little smirk, like he enjoyed seeing me like this.

I will never forget that face.

After all, it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I think that was smaller then the last chapter... Oh well I like to make this short but (hopefully) powerful. I'm not quite sure... I am not a very good writer. I like reading better then writing. But I get so many ideas to write... I feel like Nudge, but then again I speak faster then Nudge sometimes...<strong>

**Pete: SHUT UP!**

**Me: That's in caps to! :D**

**Pete: ...**

**Me: So I already wrote Chapter 3 but I am still working this all out... I never planned for Kail to be shot. Then again I never wrote a plot... It just happened. Don't kill me! *hides under my desk***

**Pete: uhhh**

**Fay: See Pete this is why I stay out of the Authors notes. Anna is just to odd.**

**Me: FAY! *Hugs Fay***

**Fay: Get off me! I hate hugs!**

**Me: If you review Fay will give you a hug! :3**

**Fay: No I won't!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey Guys! So I spent a lot of time on the author notes and then the Fates played a cruel joke on me by making me remove FanFiction so I had to start over. :(**

**Pete: Too Bad... **

**Me: SO I have to say a few things! First of all I drew Fay. I want you all to see it but I do not think FanFiction will let me post pictures... Second of all, No one reviewed last chapter and it made me sad! :( So no one gets a hug from Fay.**

**Fay: THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**

**Me: T.T well! Anyways if you guys get 10 reviews I will make a devianART account and post my picture of Fay on it. But the all 10 reviews must be for this chapter. Okay? Good!**

**Also Pete recently told me he has a list of reasons he hates me. ^^**

**Pete: Yes I do... as soon as I find it...**

**Me: He is gonna post it as long as I finish this story! :D And Reviews help me write so you can help this story get moving if you review and be able to see Pete's list sooner. :D**

**Fay: Your acting like Nudge again...**

**Me: Gosh darn it!**

* * *

><p>Fly away little Butterfly<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><span>Fay POV<span>

"Let me go Drake! I have to see him!"

It has been a week since Kailen was shot. And I refuse to believe that he actually died.

Every day since that day, all that's been in my mind was that moment.

It came up in my dreams too. This is why currently at three a.m. Drake pinned me down on the ground and won't let me up.

"No. You need to calm down and stop all this. Get over him. He is gone. We need to deal with not getting caught, because I know they are following us."

I took a deep breath. "Your right. I need to act my age"

Your probably wondering why I care so much for Kailen. Well I care for all my Kaleidoscope. But Kailen always had a special spot in my heart. You see when we were younger it was just Kailen and I. He was two and I was five. I took care of him because he had no one else. Two years later Drake came, then a year passed and Lilly came. But Kailen and I were close, because he was all I had, until the others came of course.

"Are you going to try and run again?" Drake questioned me.

I sighed, "No, I won't run again."

"Good." he said getting off me.

By that time we had woken Lilly up, "might as well hit the road".

* * *

><p><span>Kailen POV<span>

The first that I felt was pain. It hurt to move. I groaned mentally.

_What happened?_ I questioned myself.

The previous events played in my mind. _Am I dead?_

I heard a door creep over and silent laughter.

I cracked open my eyes and patiently waited for them to focus. Then I slowly moved my head around to see who had come in.

The first thing I noted was I wasn't in my cage, nor with Faylinn. I was in a plain white room. I was lying on a very lame cot.

"Hello Kailen" a white coat sneered.

I moved my head to face the white coat. Something clicked in my mind; this was the white coat who shot me!

He grinned evilly at me.

"So you recognize me? Well I am Doctor Halcon. You and your little friends tried to make an escape, but we managed to catch you.

"You think your dead don't you? Well the answer is no. I shot you with a tranquilizer, but I knew it would freak out your friend, Faith or something. She will be back, she refuses to leave you here."

"Doesn't she think I'm dead" my voice cracked.

"Derek and Lillian do but not Farrah."

"Wait... How do you know this?" I croaked.

"We have our ways. But for now sleep. I will be back when I need you." he grinned.

I felt something get injected in my arm then darkness washed over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm sorry its so short! T.T I will write another chapter and update again before I go back to school. I have the week off for Thanksgiving!<strong>

**Pete: Why don't you write a story about Unicorns?**

**Me: Why do you have a list of reasons you hate me?**

**Pete: ...**

**Me: Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! **

**Pete: Why are those monkeys under water?**

**Me: Because I am watching Spongebob on TV... And those are chimps!**

**Pete: oh**

**Me: If you can guess which episode I am watching then you get a cookie!**

**Pete: Now Patrick is Dr. Profesor Patrick?**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Pete: HA the screaming means its working Ahaha that's funny...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Long time no see? Well I have been busy then my computer exploded and my mom's old computer did not have word on it. Each time we tried putting wod on it, it failed. But now my computer is back from the hostpital and is fixed of its failed hard drive! :D Plus the Microscoft store gave me my computer in bubble wrap :D**

**Pete: You readers are so lucky you don't know her**

**Me: Anyways I wrote three (THREE) chapters in one day... YAY. So I wil be posting more later this week. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Fly away Little Butterfly<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><span>Fay POV<span>

Sometimes I wish we could fly higher, like a bird can. I mean have you ever seen a butterfly fly past a skyscraper? Butterflies hover more then fly, so we can fly a little higher than some of the tall trees. But flying is flying right? I mean some people can't fly at all; they are tied to gravity's control.

They are missing out.

The school gave us more than wings and antennas. We also got certain powers.

Lily can control plants. It's really cool actually. But when the white coats found out about her controlling plants, they removed all plants and trees and replaced the dirt with plastic. That way she couldn't use plants to harm them or escape.

Kailen has, well had, telekinesis. But he only found out about it a month before we left. So he could only move an object the size of a pencil. He practiced it every day, but it's not something that you can just be good at in a day. It takes time to train, like a sport, no one is instantly good at a sport without practice.

Drake can camouflage himself, just like his wings. He would make a really good ninja because he can hide anywhere. Don't play hide and seek with him... His senses have been enhanced even farther than the rest of us, making him a very good tracker.

As for me, I guess the scientists didn't like me very much. They didn't give me any powers. Or just didn't have a chance.

Anyways back to the story. Currently we, meaning Lilly, Drake, and me, are flying over a city.

"Drake, do you know where we are?" Lilly asked him.

"New York." He replied

That's part of his tracking powers; he must be like part compass or something. He always knows where we are.

"Awesome, so what now?" Lilly asked looking at me.

I shrugged "Haven't planned this far yet..."

"Hey guys, there is a butterfly convention over in that building" Drake shouted.

"They just planned that for us didn't they?" Lily asked laughing at how ironic it is.

I laughed "Well maybe we can find out more about the butterfly's we are mixed with..."

"Let's check it out!"

* * *

><p>After <em>gracefully<em> landing behind a tree, we had walked to the convention.

"Welcome!" a lady smiled as we walked in. She was wearing a butterfly t-shirt and a name tag that said "Hello my name is Casey."

"This place is so cool!" Lily exclaimed, "This is going to be awesome!"

I smiled at the eight year old but it quickly disappeared when I realized one key factor I had missed. We are out in public and we have no way to hide our wings and antennas!

Drake nudged me to get my attention, "if you're thinking about our wings then relax. Most of the people here are dressed up in butterfly costumes."

I looked around and saw he was right. Almost half the people here had antennas, wings, or some other butterfly appendage.

I smiled in relief, "Hey wait up Lily!"

"No you hurry up!" she called back as she ran booth to booth. I laughed then grabbed Drakes arm and chased after her.

"Hey check it out! They have a monarch butterfly over there!" Lily gasped once we finally caught up with her.

She took my hand and led us over to the booth.

"Hi little girl!" she smiled.

Lilly's antennas wiggled on he head, as did mine and Drakes.

_How many times do I have to tell you people? See the lighter color black? I AM A BOY!_

"Oh sorry. You're really pretty you know?" Lilly told the butterfly.

I leaned over to Drake, "You heard the butterfly talking too didn't you?" I whispered and he nodded yes.

"So we can talk to butterflies?" I asked and he nodded again.

I looked back over at Lily and the butterfly, "That must be terrible! You are stuck in a cage and you have no name? Well I was stuck in a cage too but I named myself. You should too. And how about I get you out of that cage?"

_I would like that. I want to be free. Are you from the school? I heard that there were these humans that had butterfly in them. News travels really fast._

"Yes that's us. We broke out a few weeks ago." I told the butterfly.

_Well can you brake me out?_

"Yeah!" Lily told him. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, then removed the top of the cage. "There you go! I think you should stay with us until we leave so that no one puts you back in the cage"

_Fair enough_ He fluttered on to Lilly's shoulder.

"In the mean time you need a name!"

_I don't know any good names_

"Well then how about Suelita? It means little Lilly. My name is Lilly and your littler then me plus we are both Monarchs!" she grinned.

"When did she learn that?" I questioned myself.

_ I like it!_

"Welcome, Suelita, to our kaleidoscope." I told the butterfly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter 4! By the way when Suelita talks, it's in Italics because only people with butterfly DNA can understand him. That and I'm to lazy to put quotes around it...<strong>

**Fay: So we have a pet butterfly now?**

**Me: Yup! :) Haha So Casey is one of my friends and I put her in there because I can. And Because she doesn't read Max Ride so she will never read this ;) Or will she? :O**

**Pete: You really missed your computer didn't you?**

**Me: I squealed all the way to the mall and then hugged it when I got it. What do you think?**

**Faylinn: I have nothing to say**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I meant to do this before Christmas... Oh well**

**Pete: You fail**

**Me: You know what? YOU FAIL**

**Pete: Great come back**

**Me: Thank you :D**

**Drake: That was an insault...**

**Me: ...Who said you could be here?**

**Drake: um you..**

**Me: Anyways I have been busy doing homework, like 2 little mini essays for each chapter in _The Odyssey._ It's so much fun! But I only have one more :D Then all the rest of my homework...**

**But moving on... I'm going over to my friends house for New years. I will make her read my stories! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! What are you guys doing to celebrate New Years? How was your (fill in holiday that you celebrated)? Are you going to watch the Rose Parade? I am! Its gonna be awesome!**

**Pete: They don't care! Just do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Fine Drake does it!**

**Drake: *grumbles* Annabell23 does not own Maximum Ride in any shape. She only owns the plot and her own characters.**

* * *

><p>Fly away Little Butterfly<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><span>Fay POV<span>

_What's your name?_

"I'm Faylinn but you can call me Fay. This over here is Drake. You already meet Lilly. And last but not least Ka-" I choked.

_Who? There is someone else with you? Is it another butterfly human? Or a butterfly?_ Suelita fluttered around excited.

I turned away from him and stared into space. Being reminded of Kailen's absence hurt me a lot.

_Why so sad?_ he questioned me.

"Kailen was another one of us but when we escaped the scientists there caught him and shot him. He and Fay were really close to him, so she is taking it the hardest." Drake explained to the butterfly.

_ I lost my sister when the net caught me. I understand what you're going through,_ Suelita flew by me and landed on my shoulder.

"Thanks I guess I have someone to talk to about this" I smiled weakly.

* * *

><p>We continued on looking at all the booths for another hour until someone walked up onto the stage.<p>

"Hello! And thank you all for coming. We are grateful to have a real lepidopterist* here to talk. Leanne Mariposa. Ms. Mariposa the stage is all yours." the man gestured to a women who was sitting on a chair behind the podium.

Leanne got up and smiled at the man. "Hello everyone! I am Leanne Mariposa* as Mr. Gyp* has already said."

I turned my attention to a faint tapping noise. Suddenly an eraser appeared next to Leanne. Someone near the door, I think Casey, screamed. I snapped my head up to the stage and to see Leanne getting attacked by an Eraser.

"Eraser!" Lily shouted.

"Two more coming in from the right!" Drake yelled.

The eraser on stage tapped on the microphone. "Puny humans, all me and my friends want are the butterfly hybrids. Hand them over and we will leave peacefully, and let Miss Leanne go too." he grinned evilly.

I nodded to Lily and Drake. They slipped into the crowd to attack the erasers, while I ran over to the stairs on the stages, "Yeah right!"

The Eraser turned to me, "Fairy I missed you so much!" he said sarcastically.

"I bet you did." I stepped closer to him.

"So does your boyfriend."

"Drake? He isn't my boyfriend."

"No not that one. Hailey or something..."

"Kailen? He is dead..." I said sadly.

"If you say so, I guess I could arrange that. I mean I don't care about him. We were going to keep experimenting on him but whatever" he shrugged.

I gasped, "Kail is alive?"

The eraser rolled his eyes "Keep up Tinkerbell", he insulted me then lunged.

The crowd let out gasps and screams, as I fought with the Eraser.

* * *

><p>After each of us took a few hits I finally managed to knock out the eraser. Lilly and Drake raced up the stairs looking beat up.<p>

"We knocked both out too." Lilly reported.

My antennas wiggled on my head. Leanne stared at them, "They are real?" she whispered.

I nodded ashamed. "I will explain, just please not here." she nodded and walked to the microphone.

"Thank you for coming out. We hoped you enjoy the stage show. Now please enjoy the rest of the activities." her voice echoed all around the room. The crowd sighed in relief.

"They bought it!" I smiled.

Drake smirked and muttered something about stupidity of the crowd.

We all walked off the stage with Leanne. "Follow me. My car is in the parking lot. We can go to my house and talk."

I nodded "Let's go guys."

* * *

><p><strong>Lepidopterist: someone who studies butterfly's and moths<strong>

**Mariposa: This means Butterfly in Spanish. How ironic ;)**

**Gyp: This has nothing to do with anything but it means to cheat someone or scam.**

**Me: Oh I don't own Tinkerbell either. **

**Pete: Why is there a flat unicorn next to me?**

**Me: Thats Steve my unicorn pillow pet!**

**Pete: ...**

**Me: Okay Serious time. I know I don't write well and maybe my story isn't interesting, but I really would like some people to review. It makes me sad when no one reviews. So please do it!**

**Click that button and tell me how well I did. . . Or how much I failed.**

**\/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hia People! I am going to put off all my homework by posting this... But it's worth it. I hope everyone had a great new years and going back to school. (I know I had SOOOOOOOOOOO much fun :P ) Thank you Gothic-Emo-Bunny for reviewing! It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside...**

**I am quite unsure of this chapter and I am sorry if it's lame...**

**Pete: I'm going to randomly change the subject: You left me to fend for myself!**

**Me: Aw come on! You know how to use the microwave! Besides I was busy**

**Pete: You always say that.**

**Me: No I don't**

**Fay: Yeah yeah you do**

**Me: Well! I'll just go back to my math homework then!**

**Pete: Fine! Annabell doesn't own Maximum Ride she is to busy to write something that awesome.**

**Me: I am ignoring you!**

* * *

><p>Fly away Little Butterfly<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p><span>Fay POV<span>

When we were all settled in at Leanne's house on her couches, "Explain now" she said annoyed and slightly angry. Though I don't quite know why.

"I'm Faylinn or Fay. That's Lilly and he is Drake. We are 90% human and 10% butterfly." I extended my wings as did the others.

Leanne gasped, "M-May I touch them?"

I nodded and she moved to touch my wings.

"You're part Ulysses butterfly aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes I am. Drake is common buckeye. And Lily is part Monarch."

"That is amazing! How did this happen?"

"The school. Crazy scientists who wanted to rip our DNA apart. Then put butterfly DNA in us." I explained.

"That's terrible!"

"When we escaped we lost one of our members. The white coat killed him." Drake told her.

"No no they didn't! The Eraser told me he is still alive!" I smiled.

"Fay its a trap. You saw them shoot him right in front of us." Drake snapped at me.

"No I know he is alive! Please we have to try and rescue him."

"They are just going to kidnap us again." he said sternly.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

He started to shrug but I grabbed him before he could and dragged him to another room.

* * *

><p>"He is alive okay?" I whispered.<p>

"Just because an eraser told you Kailen is alive doesn't mean he is! They are just using it as bait to get us back!" he whispered angrily.

"There is a chance that he was telling the truth" I whisper sadly not wanting to look at him.

"You're going to risk us to save someone who might not be alive?" he reached out and put his hand under my chin and lifted my head to look at him. I raised an eyebrow at him questioning his actions.

"I can't risk losing you too." he said softly, gazing into my crystal blue eyes and I stared back at his loving brown eyes.

"I love you" he said so softly it was hard to hear with even my hearing.

Then he leaned in and kissed me gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Pete: That was the shortest chapter you have ever posted<strong>

**Fay: Anna is still ignoring us Pete! **

**Drake: I have a crush on Fay? o.O No one told me this**

**Fay: No one told me too! *GASP* WHY DID YOU KISS ME?**

**Kailen: Excuse them... Anna is just brain-dead from all the homework and is insane right now.**

**Fay: KAILEN! YOU'RE ALIVE! *Hugs tightly***

**Kailen: ...C-can't bre-breathe!**

**Fay: O Sorry...**

**Kailen: ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm baaaack! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But thank you to all my awesome reviewers and people who added this story to their favorites or alerts! You all are amazing! Thank you very much! **

**Also superredhead27 is going to write a fanfiction and Fay or Lilly are going to make a special appearance in her story! I am super excited to read it. I will give you all a link when she posts it. **

**Fay: I'm in another Fanfiction now? O.o**

**Me: Yes! Your faaaaaamous!**

**Fay: Yaaaaaaaaay!**

**Kail: o.O**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum ride or anything else that might be posted in this. I however own Fay, Kail, Lilly, Drake, and Leanna. And all the other side characters whom I cannot remeber their names...**

**Me: Teehee I bought the Maximum Ride manga number 5 today! :D**

* * *

><p>Fly away Little Butterfly<p>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p><span>Drake POV<span>

I stared in her beautiful eyes for a few seconds after we broke the kiss, but she then turned and ran out the door, "Faylinn wait!"

"Faylinn please listen to me!" I called after her. I heard the front door open then slam shut. I grabbed the handle and yanked hard. I stepped outside and looked around.

"Faylinn?" I sighed and turned back to go inside, only to find Lily as Leanne staring at me.

"Is something wrong?" Leanne asked me. I shook my head and ran upstairs to be alone.

_Why am I so stupid? I should have known she didn't love me. She cares about all of us but I thought she liked me! I should have followed her_

I groaned in frustration, _Why did I have to fall in love with her?_

* * *

><p><span>Fay POV<span>

_He kissed me. He said he loves me and then kissed me. We shared our first kiss. Is he really in love with me?_

I had flown away from Drake after he kissed me. I heard him calling after me but I won't stop. I was kind of surprised he didn't follow me. Now I'm sitting in a tree watching the sun set. I swung my legs as I watched the sun disappear slowly.

The sun was a beautiful shade of orange while the clouds next to it were pink. The rest of the sky was a perfect shade of blue.

Oh how I love sunsets. I used to watch them out the windows back at the school. Now I get to watch them every day without being in a cage.

A bird soared overhead landing in its nest; bringing two baby birds a worm for dinner. They chirped happily for food that could stop their hunger.

My stomach grumbled too, but I wasn't ready to go back and face my problems. So my stomach would have to wait.

"Drake loves me... And wants to protect me? So he won't let us go after Kailen. Even though I know he is alive."

I gazed at the sun as it lost its orange tone and slipped down behind a mountain, leaving the sky a dark blue. The moon rose slowly to take its place.

"I can't let Kail slip away. I am going to have to go after him myself." I jumped off my branch and flew back to the house.

* * *

><p><span>Drake POV<span>

I continued to sit upstairs, thinking about what to do, until I heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Fay! I need to talk to you." I shouted as I ran down the stairs.

"There is nothing to say." she stated.

I stared deep into her eyes before she turned away.

I have so much to tell her, but she won't even listen... What should I do?

"Drake?" I turned around to see Leanne, "Your room is down the hall. Try sleeping on it, and then talk to her in the morning. Whatever you did to anger her obviously upset her. She isn't going to want to talk tonight. Wait for her to talk to you tomorrow, and if she doesn't then talk to her. But don't push her."

I guess having kids in her house brought out Leanne's motherly instincts. I nodded and walked to my new room. In the morning I planned to talk to her. See if she feels the same and maybe get a plan to rescue Kailen if she really feels that strong about him being alive.

With that thought I drifted into peaceful sleep only to have my plans ruined the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNNNND there! Chapter 7 is done. I am really if-y on this chapter. I didn't like it that much. But I had to start somewhere.<strong>

**Drake: I personally hated it.**

**Fay: Thats just because I didn't gush my heart out to you -_-**

**Drake: ...**

**Kail: WHERE AM I?**

**Me: That is for me to know and you to never find out... sorta...**

**Anyways I am watching _Once upon a Time_ on my laptop and it is AMAZING! I love it so much! You all should watch it! Now if you will excuse me, I must go back to watching it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**GASP! I UPDATED AND ITS ONLY BEEN A DAY OR TWO! :O**

**Fay and Pete: *Claps* Congratulations!**

**Me: Thank you *bows***

**So how is everyone? Got any good Fanfiction to read? I'm quite bored and don't want to write an English essay at all. **

**Lilly: What am I doing here?**

**Me: YOUR NOT HERE!**

**Lilly: ...?**

**Me: Hah! There is going to be a dance at my school soon! ^^ I'm gonna go! **

**And in my amazing imagination Fay and Drake will go together!**

**Fay and Drake: No we won't**

**Me: TOO BAD!**

**: YO NO TENGO MAXIMUM RIDE. YO TENGO PLOT Y OTHER CHARACTERS! (My spanish probably failed there but... I don't own Maximum Ride only the plot and other characters)**

* * *

><p><span>Fay POV<span>

I slammed my door shut after talking with Drake, if you can even call that talking. Leanne told me where I would be staying after I pushed away Drake. Lilly was across from me and Drake was down the hall.

I searched the room for a bag to carry things in. I opened the closet door and found a backpack. "Perfect, now for some food and maybe clothes."

* * *

><p>An hour later I had my bag filled with light things to carry, such as crackers and power-bars. I also borrowed some of Leanne clothes. Sure they were a little big but whatever.<p>

I walked quietly up the stairs and put my ear to Drake's door. I heard soft snores through the door. I walked down to Lilly's door and did the same. I heard her turn over in the covers of the bed.

I softly opened and closed the door to my room. I clicked open the window quietly and swung the bag onto my shoulder.

I stepped onto the window and jumped out, snapping my wings out before hit the ground. I swooped back into the black sky and turned around to look back at my kaleidoscope.

"Stay safe, Drake, Lilly" I whispered and flapped my blue wings the opposite way of the house.

* * *

><p><span>Drake POV<span>

(I) _"Fay? Fay where are you?"_

_I whipped my head around and faced the looming forest. I twitched when I heard a twig snap._

_"Fay? Is that you?"_

_A growl was my only reply. Red eyes glared at me and snarled._

_"F-Fay?" I shook._

_Claws reached out at me and tried to drag me in._

* * *

><p>I woke up in shaking as my eyes flashed all over the room, remembering where I was.<p>

I stayed in the bed for a minute trying to figure out what my dream meant before getting up. Pulling on my shirt and walking down stairs.

"Hey Lilly is Fay up yet?" I asked as I sat down across from her at the dinner table. Leanne was cooking us pancakes. She is just what I imagined a mom to be like. I wish she was our mom that would be amazing.

"No. I haven't seen her since last night when she slammed her door in your face" she laughed and stuck we tongue out at me.

"Thanks a lot squirt."

"I'm not a squirt!"

"Yes you are." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Here you too go." Leanne scraped a pancake on a plate in front of me and one in front of Lilly.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Lilly and I were watching TV. I don't quite understand how it works though. Growing up in a lab prevents you from knowing all these crazy things. I think I will stay with what I know, But Lilly seems to like it a lot.<p>

"Lilly I'm going to go check on Fay." I told her, getting up.

"Good luck. Seriously, I mean it."

"Thanks" She stuck her tongue out at me and turned back to the TV. I think we were watching a show called (i)SpongeBob(i) or something.

I trudged up the stairs; planning out what to say to Fay. I knocked on the door, "Hey Fay can we talk?" I waited for an answer; getting none I opened the door, "Faylinn?"

I looked around her room but there was no other person in the room except me.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! ANNA WROTED THE CHAPTER! ^^<strong>

**Pete: I have beter grammer then you do!**

**Me: Nah-uh! You are a figment of my imagination so you are me. Thus you have the same grammer as me!**

**Okay well bye...**

**REVIEW FORTHWITH! (NOW!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**TADA! I keep writing for some reason! I think it's all the wonderful reviews! ^^**

**Disclaimer: When do I have to stop doing this? :/ I don't own Max Ride nor do I own iHop. Just the plot and the characters I made up!**

**Now I want Ihop! D:**

* * *

><p>Fly away Little Butterfly<p>

Chapter 9

* * *

><p><span>Drake POV<span>

"LILLY! Get up here!" I yelled down to her. I heard her scrambling to get up then pounding up the stairs. She burst into the room.

"Where are the Erasers?" She questioned looking around.

"Fay is gone."

"Did you check the bathroom?" she rolled her eyes at me.

"This is serious. She is gone."

Lilly walked over to the window. She jumped out and a tree branch reached over to catch her.

"She left over six hours. Not sure which way. But only her sent is on this tree. So she left on her free will."

By this point Leanne came into the room, "I will be able to track her as long as she doesn't cover up her sent. Leanne will you loan us a backpack and some food? I don't know how long we will be gone or where we are going, so we will need food." I told her.

"You guys can't seriously go after her right? What if she is dead by now?"

"Well I would rather know then just wait for her to come back. Which knowing her, she won't come back until she finishes what she wanted to do or dies."

"... Alright. I will get a bag ready for you two." she nodded her head.

"Thanks" Lilly told her.

* * *

><p><span>Fay POV<span>

I felt bad for leaving them back at Leanne house. They were after all my only family, unless you really want to call those scientists my parents. Which If anyone ever says that to my face I **will** punch them, and I mean it.

Anyways I am currently flying over a small city that had limited trees to hide me. Not my best choice. But hey it would confuse Lilly and Drake because they know I'm not stupid enough to fly when there is nothing to cover me. They should know by now that I will always do the unpredictable, so I except them to be following by now.

I looked down and saw a small clearing with a few scattered trees.

"Well I guess now is a wonderful time to eat breakfast" I said to myself as I landed.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later I was in some breakfast dinner place.<em> iJump<em>... No I... Well it was I something.. Oh well the names not important.

"Hi welcome to iHop!" a cheery waitress said," I'm Melissa, I'll be your server today. What can I start you out with"

_iHop_! That's it. Yeah...

"I'll have water please." I smiled at her

"Okay are you ready to order?"

"Sure. I'll have Chocolate chip pancakes"

"Okay I'll be back with your water" she told me, then zoomed off.

* * *

><p>I sat in the booth waiting for her to bring my water when I started getting jumpy. The waitress had not yet brought me water and it had been twenty minutes. Sure she could have gone on break or something, but wouldn't another person take over for her?<p>

That's when I noticed the whole place was empty and someone screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm gonna stop saying sorry for the small chapter because all of my chapters are small... Yeah<strong>

**I promise I wil update within 24 hours. I have the next few chapters written up so I can update soon. :D**

**Pete: Why was there no conversation before the disclaimer? **

**Me: I'm to lazy to type... ehhhhhhh**

**And I stll want iHop...**

**Pete: Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hia! I'm so sorry this is late! D: Soooooooooo I am posting it now... yeah...**

**Anyways AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FINALS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Pete: What?**

**Me: FINALS ARE IN FOUR DAYS! AHHHHHHHHHH**

**Pete: What are finals?**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHH *HIDES UNDER DESK***

**Jewel: Clearly she isn't going to talk**

**Me: ...Jewel? Your in the wrong story...**

**Jewel: ...Ah shoot! **

**Disclaimer: I no ownith Maximum Ride. I only ownith me characters and da plotith.**

**(...I had a tempt to write in spanish...)**

**Woohoo! Chapter 10 guys!**

**(diez!)**

* * *

><p>Fly away Little Butterfly<p>

Chapter 10!

* * *

><p><span>Lilly POV<span>

"Did you find anything?" I turned to Drake and asked.

"Yeah she was here about an hour ago. Maybe she stopped to take a break or something. But she didn't here anymore." He nodded to the sky, his way of saying time to fly.

I silently took off; Drake flying right behind me.

The plan was to find her before she got to the school. Once we found Fay we would all make a plan to get Kail out.

"I just hope she's right" I whispered to myself, although I knew Drake heard it because he threw a sad look over his shoulder at me.

THIS LINE'S NAME IS CARL BOBBY JONES JR. CARL LIKES SPARKLES!

Fay POV

I quickly got up and ran toward where I though the scream came from. I burst through the kitchen door only to find Melissa huddled against a corner, as an Eraser pointed a gun at her head.

I cursed under my breath, "Hey Puppy that's not a chew toy!" I yelled at it.

It laughed evilly and turned the gun on me.

Adrenaline pumped through my blood as I ran and kicked the gun out of the Erasers hand. It looked at me, it looked pretty pissed off. Good. I punched it in the nose before it could block it. But the Eraser recovered fast and punched me while I was off guard.

Apparently they packed Erasers with more power these days because I flew across the room, and no, not with my wings.

"Oh you're just asking for it now." I told it while I scrambled over to where the gun landed.

Before it realized what I was doing, the gun was in my hand. It tried to dodge it but was too late.

The bullet hit right in the brain and it was dead before it hit the ground.

"And some people think butterflies are peaceful" I smirked.

There was a slight squeal coming from the corner and I remembered Melissa saw everything.

I turned to her; "I won't hurt you" she seemed to relax a bit when I said that.

"W-What was th-that?" she stammered.

I didn't blame her for it. She, after all, just witnessed me shoot a wolf-hybrid that attacked her.

"An Eraser, half-human half-wolf, nasty creatures." I shook my head.

"A-And you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Faylinn. I'm part Butterfly part human. The Eraser was looking for me. But it would and will kill anything that gets in its way," Her eyes widened at that, "Go home. Act like nothing happened. Don't tell anyone of this. People are just going to thin your crazy. Keep in mind that you're not insane. Now go home and try not to think of this." I pushed the emergency door open and walked out.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the girl looking at me in awe. I can't really blame her for staring, it's not every day you meet an unpeaceful butterfly.

* * *

><p><strong>So YAY! Chapter 10! I'm happy right now! So happy I'm gonna post chapter 11! As soon as I get it on my computer... (computadora!)<strong>

**:D So see ya soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT!Okay guys I am really sorry for not updating but the truth is I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! I cannot think of any good ideas no do I have any free time to write anymore. I am really sorry! Updates will take longer with short chapters (possibly could be put on hold if I don't get past this writers block). I may change it to have long chapters though. Tell me what is best. Little update time with short chapter OR Longer update time with longer chapter. I will post a poll on my profile (you can post your answer on a review). Also if you could review and give me ideas that wouldbe amazing! **

**Thank you for all those who have reviewd, favorited, alerted, and read this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride! If I did wouldn't have the flock have butterfly wings instead?**

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV<span>

"It's her blood alright. The grass reeks of it. Considering the girl that told us about a wolf-man and butterfly-human and or fairy, I'm pretty sure she was here, she was here." I told Drake proudly.

"Thanks Lily, because I don't have super-tracking powers." he said sarcastically.

"You could have left off the second part" I said gloomily.

A soft wind blew my long orange hair back. Drake inhaled, "there is a faint scent coming from those trees. But she is long gone." I nodded sadly.

"How long till we find her?" Suelita asked.

"It's hard to say. She knows we are looking for her so she will keep on the run."

"Well then we should get moving." he nodded in agreement. Then Lily, Suelita, and I took to the air in search of our leader.

**THIS LINE IS MARRIED TO A PRETZEL! O.o**

Fay POV

I was tired after that fight with that eraser. I mean you try fighting an eraser with stress and hunger. Those two are not a good mix.

I walked right into the convent forest, hopped into a tree, and took a power nap.

When I woke up I could hear voices. I fluttered over to a closer branch to try and hear them.

"How long till we find her?"

I gasped, that sounded like Lilly!

"It's hard to say. She knows we are looking for her so she will keep on the run."

And that was Drake. So they are following me after all! And they are closer than expected. I was deep in my thoughts when a branch snapped behind me.

Something covered my mouth before I could scream or do anything for that matter. I felt a pinch on my arm and started to feel woozy.

"Night night Fairy." something growled behind me.

That's when darkness came over me and I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>When I woke up again I was strapped to a table.<p>

"Hello subject number 403." a male voice said.

I groaned in my head, "If someone is calling me 403 then I am surely at the school," I thought to myself.

I cracked my eyes open to see **_him._** A wide grin spread across his face when he realized I knew who he was.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOo Cliffhanger! Who do you think this "him" is? Post your answer in a review!<strong>

**PLEASE READ THE TOP PART IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**


	12. Chapter 12

Fly away Little Butterfly

Chapter 12

* * *

><p><strong>Fay's POV<strong>

I stared at the boy looking down upon me. I didn't recognize him at all.

He had long dark brown hair that had clumps of dirt clamped on to it. His hair was shaggy and messy like he hadn't had a haircut all his life.

There were scars and bruises all over his face. My eyes flashed down to his arms to see an equally amount of scars on his forearms and some receding into his shirt.

His white shirt was torn and dirty to the point of it looking brown. His pants were a dark brown but were ripped in different angles of the pants legs.

But then I looked into his shining, crystal blue eyes and saw something so familiar. Eyes bluer then the sky aligned with sea deep blue along the pupils stared back at me with a cold and harsh look.

He pressed his lips into a fine line and sneered at me, "What are you looking at?"

His voice was shaken like he was almost afraid of talking. But at the same time it had a tone of confidence in it.

He was so familiar but so foreign.

I had so much to ask him but my mouth opened to speak but no words were said.

He seemed to understand that I could not speak and decided to tell me.

"You're at the school. I hope that clears things up" he stated with a cruel tone. Then he spun around and opened a door that I hadn't seen. He slammed it shut causing the door to make a loud echoing noise ring in my ears.

The sound was my only company as I lost consciousness. The room slowly faded into darkness. Honestly I don't know which one is safer, the darkness of my past or the darkness of my future.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was out for nor how long I was awake. Every minute seems like an hour and every hour feels like two. I tried to keep track but the room had no windows or a clock.<p>

It was a dark and dirty room that only contained a broken cot. The cot felt like someone had used duct tape to repair a break that shouldn't have been fixed. It was hard and lumpy but the dusty floor wasn't any better.

I ran my hand along the wall for the fifth time today. I don't know what I was searching for. Maybe the door the boy left from. Or maybe a crack I could kick to make the wall tumble down. Or the boy himself.

However the wall was smooth just as the last time I tried. Nothing felt different. Just as dirty and cold as last time.

_What's going to happen to me?_

I was beginning to think the school was trying to drive me insane. Waiting for who knows how long; hiding from some non-excitant thing, lurking in the shadows waiting to strike at any given moment. I scared myself more, thinking about what they were planning and what could happen.

The darkness of the room became my friend and I became my enemy.

* * *

><p>I was crying. I don't know what for. I wasn't thinking of anything sad. In fact I was trying to think of something happy, but I couldn't. I couldn't remember anything happy. That's why it gave me a little comfort to cry. Knowing I was still alive even if the only way was though pain.<p>

I couldn't recall anything good in my past life. I knew I had a life, I can remember that much. But I don't know who I was. Or what happiness felt like.

I don't even remember my name.

I have no memory of anything outside of this room. Was there even an outside? Am I even alive? I gave up almost all my hope. I would have given it all up but there was one thing that I desperately clung to.

_The boy with the familiar shining, crystal blue eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow well Hello! Pssht Its only been a month... or two. Okay so some IMPORTANT INFORMATION: I have absolutely no inspiration to keep writing. NONE! I need to know if you want me to continue. If I continue I will be going back and rewritting ALL these chapters. and if not I WILL take down this story. I'm sorry guys I am not a writer, I'm a reader.<strong>

**Thanks to those who tell me their opinon. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Max Ride but I do own this plot, story, and all the characters.**


End file.
